sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Labua
__TOC__ A Teenage Martial Arts Prodigy Genetically altered to be a fighting machine. She was rescued by the Justice League and on a quest to find the origins and purpose of her powers. thumb |right | 150px | Seantal is fit and toned but her legs has a sexy softness to them. She is taller the most girls and she is curvy. She dresses in what she affectionately calls her style "Salvation Army Chic" General Personality She is a very excitable teen. She loves to do new things and would do anything once really. Seantal can also come across as a hyper girl but it is really just a good attitude most of the time. She is a very loyal girl with a strong sense of justice and will support anyone with a good cause of purpose. : Good Traits: Happy, Loyal, Genuine, Friendly, Kind, Fun, Strong : Bad Traits: Annoying, Hyper, Excitable, Tunnel vision, Airheaded : Quirks: She can't stand still(she is either rocking back and forth or shimmying) Fears: Confined spaces and cages (she will pace around in circles like a wild lion would) Hopes To know her reason for living and to fight for whats right. Fears Confined spaces and cages (she will pace around in circles like a wild lion would) Memorable Quote(s) "Don't be a pussy!" Family : Mother: Amira Washington(Descesed) : Father: Sean Washington(Descesed) : Sibling(s): none : Other: none Friends : Her mentor Vixen but so far no friends her age (is looking XD) Enemies : An unknown organization that made her Love Interest She is boy crazy, She likes boys that are taller than her and who can beat her in fighting. She likes girls to, She likes girls who are shorter and would need protecting. No one in her life yet but she is looking for sure. : Past: none : Current: She will never tell crush : Powers & Skills She has the Power of a lion and the skills of a trained assassin. : POWER/ABILITY 1: Muay Thai PROS: It's fast and powerful and can be used in short bursts. CONS:If she goes for endurance she is weak, If she goes for strength she wastes energy fast. POWER/ABILITY 2: Powers of a Lioness PROS: Raw power and aggression, sharp claws and fangs CONS: Not faster than the fastest, or stronger than the strongest, not much endurance. Weapons She hates weapons but she has some armed combat training and if she has NO OTHER CHOICE she MIGHT used a weapon. Other Equipment none Fighting Style Muay Thai/She is very aggressive and tends to go for combinations. : Strengths: : AGGRO(meaning she is a great distraction for the enemy and her team can blitz) some focus, She is a team player 100% : 'Weaknesses: ' : When she gets angry enough she has tunnel vision(meaning she loses focus on her surrounding environment and enemies. Some time ago, An evil organization Kidnapped hundreds of scientists and scholars to build an army of enhanced fighters. 90% of them were married couples with children or babies. The made simulated homes and neighborhoods so the children grew up in a controlled environment. All types of test were conducted (splicing, infusions, mutations etc.) to the children. One married couple was an American man and an Israeli woman, Sean and Amira Washington. They had a daughter named Seantal and she was spliced with Lion DNA. She was trained in many forms of combat but it was decided that Kickboxing was her strongest style so all other styles were wiped from her mind. She was to be a general and was to learn armed combat but her parents grew sick of the experiments they were forced to do to there loving and eager child, They planned an escape. They told there daughter everything and she was sad that her parents were suffering but this was the life she knew and wasn't bothered by it, but all she wanted was her parents happiness so she agreed. Not knowing the extent of the surveillance there plan was heard and foiled before it started. Seantal's parents were executed on the spot and she was put in an confinement cell for 8 years only let out to train and shower. The shock of the death of her parents made the cell almost unbearable and she started to go wild this triggered a mutation in her spliced DNA she took on more Lion Characteristics. She used her Instincts and skills and she made her escape. She found herself wandering around the tundra and she collapsed She woke up in a village and was in bed, She was recued by the villagers and the village elder was with members of the justice league as they were investigating rumors of facility nearby That was kidnapping people. Seantal walked in and informed them it was true. She used her Instincts again to help lead them to it but it was gone, thought it left evidence of its existance for the Justice League to track. She was brought back with the League and was quickly drawn to Vixen(and the same with vixen). She was taught by Vixen to hone in her powers and was from then on vowed to find the people who killed her parents. She loves to sew and knit -Seantal can speak Hebrew and Arabic as well as English. -Labua is Arabic for Lion -Her mother's name "Amira" means princess in Arabic -Seantal loves Pokemon -Seantal as an Otaku Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero